Sundown
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: The sequel to Day Break. Conn has Bella but will her families find her? Will they be able to save her in time? T for language and inuendos. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I own a random hot pink metal piggy bank that is huge and full of money (last time I counted there was over £200 in there) but I don't own this.**

Chapter 1 - five months after Day Break.

Bella's point of view:

I lay limply on the ground. Conn had had me for five months now and I hadn't hunted since. My strength had all but deserted me and even though I was still slightly stronger and faster than a human I wasn't by much and I would tire quickly.

Conn had teleported away to hunt and I surveyed my surroundings for a minute. I was in a forest somewhere and it was quite warm and quite humid. Maybe I could catch the sound of an animal and hunt quickly while he was gone. I let my sense of smell and hearing expand and soon found a deer about half a mile north. I dragged myself to my feet and jogged forward. The deer was drinking at a stream and I knew I had to act fast because I couldn't chase it down. I tensed my muscles and leapt forward, landing on the deer's back. It bucked and I snapped it's neck, my teeth instinctively finding the vein at it's neck. The hot salty blood ran down my throat and I felt some of my strength returning. I searched for another animal - something bigger if possible - and caught a horrible scent from behind me. It smelt like really sweet wet dirt. Eww. I spun and found Conn a few metres behind me, his face stern.

'I thought I told you to stay put,' he said grimly. I crouched down and hissed at him.

'I decided this would be more beneficial,' I told him.

'I'd watch your tongue or I'll hurt you again,' he told me. I spat at his feet.

'You can't rule my life. Not now. Not anymore. You used to scare me but you know what? This time I'm not scared. You just bore me. You hit me and tear limbs off but I don't feel the pain. You know why? Because I'm past the point of caring. You can't make me love you and you can't dictate my life,' I told him and he looked shocked by my speech for a second. Then he grinned wickedly.

'It's a shame it doesn't hurt anymore. That means I'll have to find something that does,' he told me and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me to him. 'Or maybe pain isn't quite the right thing. Maybe humiliation would be better,' he said and pulled out a video camera. 'Maybe we could make a little tape and send it to your family. I'm sure they'd like that,' he ripped my clothes from my body and threw them somewhere. He put the camera on the stand and pressed record. A little red light came on. 'Bella! Smile for the camera!' He said cheerfully. I rolled over and brought my foot up sharply, meaning to kick him straight between the legs. He was faster though and he caught my foot first. He twisted it sharply to the side and I heard a sickening snap.

'Ha! Again you fail! It didn't hurt! Try something else,' I spat in his face and he wiped it away.

'Fine. I will. Like I said. Maybe pain isn't the way to go. Maybe humiliation is,' he said and grabbed me by my hair again, producing a knife from his pocket. 'Everybody say bye bye to Bella's hair!' He called cheerfully and started to cut it off. When I had large chunks of my hair missing he smiled at me. 'What do you think of that?' He said nastily and I burst out laughing.

'You loser! Did you honestly think that would humiliate me!? Did you forget my power!?' I howled with laughter. I snapped my fingers and my hair reappeared as normal. Conn scowled.

'Stupid bitch,' he growled and started to punch and kick me viciously. I was still laughing my head off when Conn let up. I faced the camera.

'Hey everyone! You don't need to rush finding me this time because he's just trying too hard! It doesn't hurt and it isn't humiliating. It's funny as fuck!' I cried cheerfully, a smile on my face. Conn slapped me.

'Listen up you slut. If you even say one more word today I will rip your arm off,' he growled in my face.

'And it won't hurt. We've already discussed this,' I told him. He frowned at me for a second then the glint returned in his eye and he glared down at me.

'Maybe. But what's the one thing you've always hated?' He asked and I knew what he was getting at. I hated it when he raped me. It made me scream and not in pleasure.

'You wouldn't. Not on camera. Not in front of them,' I said and his smile turned mocking.

'Wouldn't I?' He asked, smiling leeringly at me. Then he turned to the camera. 'Ladies and gentlemen. Prepare to see the one and only thing that has ever made Bella well and truly cry,' then he turned back to me and stroked my face. I shook his hand off and spat at him. Then he took his clothes off and faced me. I clamped my legs together as tightly as I could. He put his hands on my knees and wrenched my legs open. He crawled up me then pushed himself into me. I screamed loudly and started to punch and kick at him.

'Get off of me! Get off! You sick bastard! What is wrong with you!?! Why can't you let me live a normal life!?!' I screamed as loudly as I could. He slapped me and a few bones in my neck cracked. I snapped them back into place and I glared at him.

'I told you not to say another word today. It would be wise to listen to me,' he said darkly. I punched him in the face but my new-found strength was already dwindling again. I didn't, however, stop yelling.

'No! You fucking jerk! I hate you! Get off me! Someone help! Please! Help me! Edward, help me, please! I'm sorry!' I screamed, the desperation ringing through my voice. Conn came and got off me, putting his clothes back on. I curled myself into a ball and started to cry. Conn just laughed and walked to the camera.

'See everyone. Bella's having fun. Just like she said,' he said into the microphone. Then he walked back and stamped on my stomach as hard as he could. I was okay for a second then I spun onto my hands and knees quickly, facing the camera, and started to vomit all the blood I had just had. Conn crouched down next to me and pulled my hair from behind my ear so he could whisper something to me. 'And that's what happens when you hunt when I say you can't,' he whispered then pulled some duct tape out of his pocket. He tied my arms behind my back and my feet together so I couldn't walk or use my arms freely. 'Now stay there. I'll be back in a few hours,' he told me and walked off, leaving the video camera to record.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later. Edward's point of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We hadn't stopped trying to find Bella apart from to hunt but we couldn't find anything. Demetri said he was teleporting around too much to track him and Alice just got visions of a forest. Then Aro called us into one of the more modern rooms. This one had a sixty-something inch plasma screen TV in. Aro was in there and so were Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Jane, Matt, Victoria and my family.

'Ah, Edward. You're here now. Good. We got a tape from Conn about ten minutes ago and I thought it only appropriate that you all should watch it as well,' he said and clicked the tape into one of the wires coming out the TV. He pressed a button and we were suddenly confronted by a picture of Bella. She was naked and her eyes were nearly black. Then Conn's voice came through.

'Bella! Smile for the camera!' He said cheerfully and walked forward to her. She ignored the camera but spun over and tried to kick him between the legs but he was faster and he grabbed her ankle. He jolted it and there was a sickening snap that made everyone flinch and hiss. Bella didn't even wince.

'Ha! Again you fail! It didn't hurt! Try something else,' she barked out then spat in his face. He wiped it away contemptuously.

'Fine. I will. Like I said. Maybe pain isn't the way to go. Maybe humiliation is,' he said and grabbed a chunk of Bella's hair, pulling a knife out his pocket. 'Everybody say bye bye to Bella's hair!' He called cheerfully and started to cut it off. We all hissed as he continued to cut chunks away. 'What do you think of that?' He asked her and to our utter surprise Bella burst out laughing. I zoned out for a bit as Bella laughed while he beat her black and blue. Then he said something that made her expression horrified. I zoned back in.

'You wouldn't. Not on camera. Not in front of them,' she said and his smile turned mocking. I looked around and it became apparent that no one else new what they were on about.

'Wouldn't I?' He asked her before turning back to the camera. 'Ladies and gentlemen. Prepare to see the one and only thing that has ever made Bella well and truly cry,' he caressed Bella's cheek but she shook it away and spat at him. He didn't respond but took his clothes off and Bella closed her legs together as tightly as she could. Oh god, please tell me he isn't going to ... He wrenched her legs open and crawled up her before pushing himself into her. Bella started thrashing and screaming. I heard sobs and when I looked Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all crying tearlessly, holding their mates, too horrified to take their eyes away from the screen. Jane started to sob as well and, seeing as she had no mate, she clung to my side, burying her face in my chest.

'Get off of me! Get off! You sick bastard! What is wrong with you!?! Why can't you let me live a normal life!?!' She screamed loudly. He seemed to loose his temper and he slapped her, hard. A few bones snapped as her head whipped to the left. She didn't show any signs of pain again, just righted her head.

'I told you not to say another word today. It would be wise to listen to me,' he said darkly. She punched him in the face and I couldn't help but notice how weak it was.

'No! You fucking jerk! I hate you! Get off of me! Someone help! Please! Help me! Edward, help me, please! I'm sorry!' I reached for the screen when she screamed my name and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was Carlisle.

'It's okay. We'll find her. She'll be safe soon,' he told me but it didn't relieve the overwhelming guilt I felt. I looked back to the screen and Conn had disappeared again. Bella was balled up, her knees pulled up next to her chest, sobbing into her knees.

'See everyone. Bella's having fun. Just like she said,' Conn said into the microphone. Then he walked back into the camera's view and stamped on Bella's stomach as hard as he could. She looked okay for a second then she whirled onto her hands and knees and vomited a load of blood everywhere. Conn leant down and pulled some hair out of her ear whispering 'and that's what happens when you hunt when I say you can't,' to her. Bella had obviously gotten away and managed to hunt which was why her eyes weren't quite pitch black. Conn stood up and taped her arms behind her back and her feet in front of her. 'Now stay there. I'll be back in a few hours,' he said and walked off. Bella's eyes followed him for a minute before they flickered back to the camera.

'I love you. I'm so sorry,' she whispered to the camera, her voice cracking several times. My heart tore but I didn't understand why she was saying sorry. She started to work at the tape holding her together and managed to get her arms free. Then she used her hands to free her legs. She tried to stand up but fell over again, too weak to hold her own weight. She lay on her side and pulled her knees to her chest, balling herself up. It started to rain and within a minute she was soaked to the bone, no clothes to protect her. She looked up again, her eyes blacker than anyone's I'd ever seen before and she hauled herself to her knees again.

'There isn't any blood left in my body now. I only survived seven months last time because I had fed recently and he didn't make me sick. I'd hazard a guess that I have a few days at most left to live now. I want to say a few things to you before I go. Dad, thanks for everything, the presents, the support, making me laugh whenever I felt like I was going to cry, saving me all those times. Marcus, Caius, thanks for not getting to irritated with me and thanks for sticking to being vegetarians,' she laughed slightly but it was like a whisper.

'Demetri, sweetie it wouldn't have worked out but I love you as a friend. Jane, honey, love you forever, but I don't think batman's going to make it out of this one alive.'

'Matt, you are the most awesome brother ever, our endless flirting never ceases to make me smile. Victoria, thanks for saving me and looking after me. At least one of us got our happy ending right?' She asked and Victoria sobbed into Matt's chest. Matt just looked at the TV with scared eyes.

'Theo and Rosie-' She broke down when she said their names only to recover herself in a few seconds.

'Theo and Rosie, my special little angels. Don't get in any trouble at school and behave now. You've gotta help papa and auntie Jane and grandpa Aro now okay?' She blinked a few more times before continuing.

'Carlisle, thanks for being like a second father to me and stitching me up every time I fell down. Esme, thanks for being an awesome second mother and always looking out for me. Jasper, Rosalie, I'm sorry I never got to know you better but I always thought of you as my older brother and sister. Emmett, you're the most awesome big brother ever and I love you to pieces. You know that right?' She laughed weakly. 'Alice, you're my sister and my best friend and I actually kind of enjoyed shopping with you. I'm going to miss you so much,' she smiled slightly then broke down in sobs once more.

'Edward. Edward, promise me that you won't get yourself killed. Move on and find someone else. I love you so much. More than anyone else, even Theo and Rosie. I'll never forget you ever. I-' She broke down, sobbing hysterically for a minute before she recovered herself. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I went with him and that I didn't fight harder. I'm sorry that I decided to hunt instead of running a few hours ago and I'm sorry that I'm going to die. I love you honey. I really do,' she said with a weak smile. Then her eyes widened at the sight of something and the camera cut off. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were all sobbing as were Aro and Jane. I reached for the TV screen.

'I love you too. And it isn't your fault. I forgive you totally,' I whispered back and felt someone's arms wrap around me just before I fell to the ground. I was placed in a chair and I drew my knees up to my chest, shaking my head side to side. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that for but suddenly Demetri cried out.

'Yes! I've got it! I've got him! I know where she is because I can feel the nothingness next to him!' He yelled happily and everyone's head snapped up.

'We'll go now. Demetri lead the way,' Aro snapped and we all ran out the castle as fast as we could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after they received the video. Bella's point of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conn hadn't returned after he had picked up the video camera. His words to me were.

'If I can't have you nobody can,' I'd lain unmoving on the floor since then, hoping I could regain the strength to hunt or my prey would come to investigate me. No such luck. I sent my senses out again and smelt a small deer a hundred metres to my left. The scent was driving me wild and I tried to move myself towards it. I managed to get my arm to move a few centimetres forward before it flopped back down limply. I drew in a deep breath and managed to move my legs so they were bunched up against my chest before my strength deserted me. Fatigue overcame me and I felt my eyes drifting together, my mind slipping into the sleep I knew I would never wake up from.

'I love you Edward,' I whispered and my eyes shut for good.

'No!' Someone screamed and I blacked out totally.

**Tada! The first chapter for the sequel is here. What do you think?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to beat me to death with a baseball bat? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own some awesome blueberry lip balm. It's so nice! I don't own this though ...**

Edward's point of view:

I was running hard and fast, bringing a whole new meaning to vampire speeds. I got the location from Demetri's mind and then there really was no stopping me. I could see the clearing from the video in front of me and I started to run even faster. I entered the clearing just as Bella's eyes were closing.

'I love you Edward,' she whispered and I wasn't sure if she was conscious to the fact I was there or not.

'No!' I yelled, dropping to her side and collecting her into my arms. 'Bella, please. I need you. Don't die Bella. I love you so much,' I said frantically. Bella didn't respond but she was still alive. I just knew. There was only one thing for it. I swung her over my shoulder and ran into the forest, targeting the closest animal I could find, a deer just a hundred metres to the left.

I held Bella tightly and fell upon the deer before it had time to think, snapping it's neck. I cut the vein open and pressed it to Bella's lips, but she didn't respond, I couldn't get her to drink it.

Bella's point of view:

I was drifting, floating, flying, soaring.

I glided around, totally unconscious and blissfully happy.

There was no pain here. No hunger. No thirst. My every need accounted for, except one. I needed Edward and I needed my family but they couldn't be here with me.

Then the scene changed. I wasn't drifting around in the water anymore. Now I was sinking, falling, _drowning._ I struggled against the dark water, trying to push it away from me but I couldn't. I wanted to find my way out but I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down know. Some of the water tried to force it's way into my mouth but I didn't let it in, I wasn't drowning if I could help it. My vision shifted entirely and I was gone, my body lying underneath me. It looked strange actually, to see Edward holding a deer to my lips and my body stiff and unresponsive. I reached for him but my hands went straight through him.

'Edward!' I screamed but he didn't hear me. He shook my body a few times, examined me all over, then realized I was dead. He roared at the sky and I felt my heart ripping in two. 'Edward, please! Edward, I love you! I'll come back for you!' I screamed as loudly as I could, still floating upwards.

'Bella! Please!' He cried, sobbing into my chest. My heart was being ripped out my chest. He turned his face to the sky. 'Why!? Why, Bella!? Why not me!?' He yelled and I felt my heart wrench one last time then I was in a blinding white light. There was a window in front of me and I stood by it, looking down.

I saw my family take my body back to Italy and bury my body with the traditional ceremony they used when a higher member of the guard died. I saw Edward, Victoria, Matt and Jane telling Theo and Rosie that I was dead and I saw everyone slip into a depressive state. Edward was the worst, he wouldn't even hunt unless they dragged him out. The Cullens moved to Volterra so Edward could be with Theo and Rosie and though they didn't join the guard they fitted right in with everyone else like they had been there forever.

One of the first things that they had done apart from grieve was track down Conn. It was oh so satisfying watching Edward, Jane, Victoria and Matt torturing him to death. Conn had actually begged for them to kill him before he actually died.

**Edward's point of view:**

Bella was gone. We had killed Conn, buried Bella and moved to Volterra. I was only alive because Bella said she didn't want me to die. I couldn't deny her that. This was even worse than when I had left her though. At least I knew she was still alive. Bella had died in my arms and there was no chance of her ever returning. Theo and Rosie walked into the room, their faces no longer holding the youthful innocence they used to.

'Papa?' Rosie asked tearfully - or as tearfully as a vampire can - walking over and sitting on my lap. Theo sat down next to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

'What is it Rosie?' I replied, resting my head on top of hers.

'Will you tell us a story?' She asked and I smiled.

'Do you both want a story?' I asked them and they nodded. I smiled at them and thought for something I could say. 'Did I ever tell you about the time uncle Emmett tried to flush his head down the toilet?' I questioned and they both giggled, shaking their heads.

_*Flashback*_

'_Hey, Emmett! I bet you can't fit your shoulders inside the toilet!' Jasper called to Emmett who was sitting across the room from him. Carlisle and Esme were on holiday together and Alice and Rosalie were shopping, leaving us three guys to screw up the house. Emmett grinned at Jasper's challenge._

'_I bet I can!' He cried back and they shook hands, the loser agreeing not to see his wife for the next month. _(This wasn't true, they had actually agreed no sex for a month but I couldn't really tell Rosie and Theo that) _Emmett ran straight upstairs into his bathroom, Jasper and I following. He got inside the bathroom and proceeded to shove his head inside the toilet, twisting his shoulders to see if he could get them in. Jasper and I howled with laughter as Emmett spluttered and coughed, trying to get the toilet water out of his mouth. He eventually got his shoulders in then went to stand back up but he was stuck inside it. Jasper and I took advantage of the situation and flushed the toilet a few times, when Alice and Rosalie walked in._

'_What the hell are you doing to my husband!?' Rosalie yelled and Jasper and I backed away from Emmett._

'_He got himself stuck in there of his own accord!' Jasper yelled back. Alice started to giggle and soon enough her and Rosalie were on the floor, laughing their heads off. The toilet bowl cracked and Emmett stood up, his entire head soaking wet. That started everyone laughing again._

_*Flashback over*_

Theo and Rosie started to laugh at the story and I forced a smile onto my mouth.

'Was that a good story?' I asked them and they nodded.

'Yes, papa!' Rosie cried and they smiled at me. That was a story before Bella had come into our lives. Bella. Depression overwhelmed me again and I couldn't let them see it.

'Why don't you two go play with auntie Jane for a minute. Papa needs a minute,' I told them and they nodded, jumping off of my bed and running out the room. As soon as they were gone I fell off the bed, curling into a foetal position on the floor. The depression enveloped me and I felt myself falling apart at the seams. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to make any noise, I would not upset anyone else in the castle. I jumped out the window and ran to Bella's grave. We had buried her in a large meadow of long grass and beautiful flowers. She would have liked it here. I knelt in front of her grave and touched it with my fingertips.

_Here lies Bella Swan,_

_Beloved mother, daughter, sister, friend and lover._

_You may be gone but you are not forgotten._

'Bella,' I sighed, talking to her even though she couldn't hear me. 'I don't know whether you can hear me but I can't stand being without you. I need you so much. I can't survive without you. Please, love, come home. I'm already losing my mind and you've only been gone a few weeks. I love you so much, Bella. I need you so bad,' I said, turning my face upwards to where she would undoubtedly be. As of heaven could refuse an angel like her.

**Bella's point of view:**

I watched as Edward told Rosie and Theo a story about Emmett getting his head in the toilet and I laughed with them. Then Edward said he needed a moment alone and they ran off to Jane. Edward sank on the floor in a foetal position, holding himself together. After a while he jumped out the window and ran to my grave. He touched the stone and I felt a spark run through me. He read the words before turning his face up, looking almost directly at me.

'Bella,' he sighed. 'I don't know whether you can hear me but I can't stand being without you. I need you so much. I can't survive without you. Please, love, come home. I'm already losing my mind and you've only been gone a few weeks. I love you so much, Bella. I need you so bad,' he begged and as he said the words "I love you" my body started to tingle. After a while my entire body felt as though it was on fire and it was ten times worse than when I was changed. My mind drifted and a voice came through into my head. It was loud and quiet, rough and gentle and it held all the accents I had ever heard.

'When an immortal soul mate professes their love in such a meaningful manner for their dead significant other the other will be reborn. It is a rare occurrence Isabella Swan and you and your mate are the seventh couple to experience it since the dawn of time. When you are reborn you will be a vampire but your powers will be greater than ever before. You must tell no one of this conversation except your mate. Goodbye Isabella Swan, live your second life well,' the voice sounded and my eyes flew open. I was in a frickin' coffin. Great. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for my second chance at life but this was just unnecessary. I thought about what the voice had said and wondered if I could teleport. It would save me a hell of a lot of time. I focused on my grave and imagined myself standing there. No sooner had I thought it then a pull started in the pit of my stomach, tugging my body before disappearing totally.

I opened my eyes to the meadow I was "buried" in. Success! The meadow was so beautiful, when I found Edward we would have to stake our claim to this place.

'Well done, Isabella Swan. You are learning fast,' the voice came again and I nodded, smiling. I looked around and bit my lip, unsure what to do next. I thought about my room in the Volturi castle and I knew it was empty now, no one wanted to be in there after me. I teleported straight there and smiled. I looked in the mirror and I looked the same as ever, in a sapphire blue satin cocktail dress. I walked into the throne room, avoiding everyone, and I burst inside, making as much noise as I could. The forty odd vampires inside looked up at me and gasped.

'Bella's back,' I said, grinning at everyone. They just stood there in shock until two small forces barrelled into me, knocking me back a few paces.

'Momma!' Theo screamed, hugging me tightly and nestling into my neck like he always did. Rosie was sobbing.

'Momma! I-I th-thought you were d-d-dead!' She wailed and I pressed my lips to her forehead.

'Sssh, sweetie, it's okay. I'm back now and I won't leave you ever again,' I whispered and she nodded, her small hands clutching my dress as tightly as they could. Theo kissed my shoulder then slid out my arms, running around like he was crazy.

'Momma's back! Momma's back!' He cried, laughing and hugging random people in the room. I noticed how Victoria, Matt, Jane, Demetri, Aro or any of the Cullens weren't in the room. I positioned Rosie so she was balanced on my hip and I looked at the vampires.

'Can anyone tell me where Victoria, Matt, Jane, Demetri, Aro and the Cullens are, please?' I asked and Caius came forward. He hugged me quickly before stepping back so I could pick Theo up as well.

'I'll take you to them. Welcome home,' he said and I smiled, following him out of the room. He led me down the hall to a doorway into one of the lounges. 'They're all in there, having a meeting,' Caius said so quietly that they wouldn't be able to hear. I nodded and mouthed that I wanted him to announce that they had a guest. He grinned and knocked on the door.

'Come on in Caius!' Aro called, his voice hollow and lifeless. Caius opened the door so they couldn't see me and smiled kindly at them, acting perfectly.

'You have a guest,' he told them, his voice sad as well. I hoped he was controlling his thoughts.

'Send them in but I'm afraid we aren't much company right now,' Aro's reply came and Caius nodded, gesturing for me to enter.

**Eep! I'm so nervous about this sequel! I hope it does okay! Tell me if this is to far-fetched or what ever because I'm really unsure about it!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to put me in a room with a load of rabid squirrels? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shocking and disturbing trouble people! My keys have gone missing! And by that I mean my pendrive as well! Normally this wouldn't be a problem but my pendrive has all my stories so far, chapters and stories I'm working on and notes! Basically, it might be a while before I update because I have to search for my pendrive and, if I don't find it, re-write everything!!!!!**

**I will update as soon as I can though.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own a leather jacket. It's sooo comfy. I don't own this though ...**

**I found my pendrive! (obviously)**

**Bella's point of view:**

Caius gestured for me to enter the lounge so I handed him Theo and Rosie, mouthing "thank you" to him. I took a deep breath and walked inside the lounge. Everybody gasped when they saw me and I smiled nervously, noticing there was no Edward.

'Ummm ... Hi?' I asked, unsure of what to say. Victoria broke out in sobs, leaning against Matt for support. I pouted, folding my arms across my chest in a similar way to how a small child would. 'You know, I didn't have to come back. I could've stayed in the place I'm not allowed to say anything about but no! I thought I would be nice and make sure y'alls didn't go crazy without me, but I come back and this is what I get? Well, that's just fine, I'll go back again,' I sulked like a child who didn't get what they wanted. Jane laughed, throwing herself on me. I fell back onto the floor, Jane straddling my chest.

'You are such a bitch, do you know that!?' She cried, laughing happily and hugging me.

'I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before,' I laughed back and she kissed my cheek.

'Please don't go back,' she begged and I shook my head.

'I won't. Not unless I have to,' I promised. Jane laughed again then hit me around the back of the head. 'Ow! Jane, what was that for!?' I whined and everyone laughed.

'You abandoned me!' She cried in reply.

'Not like I had much choice now is it?' I huffed and she smirked at me. Then she was gone, somebody pulling her off of me by the shoulders. I stood up to see Alice. She threw herself on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and hugging me so tightly that if I was human I would have been literally crushed.

'I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me ever again!' Alice yelled and I laughed, kissing her forehead.

'I won't, I promise,' I made them another promise that I might not be able to keep. Great. Then Alice was gone and I was being swung around in a bear hug by Emmett. He put me down and Victoria and Matt both gave me slightly saner but still overly excited hugs. Aro and Demetri both hugged me as well and I turned around to hug the rest of the Cullens. Esme and Rosalie were both sobbing on their husbands' shoulders, Carlisle and Emmett were comforting them although they looked like they wanted to cry as well and Jasper just stared at me with a cross between pity and pure joy. I hugged Jasper first.

'Good to have you back,' he whispered in my ear. I grinned at him before letting go and walking over to Rosalie. She hugged me tightly, sobbing her eyes out.

'It's okay, you're back with us, you're safe,' she promised me and I nodded dumbly.

'Safe,' I repeated like a small child would. She smiled then let go of me, pushing me over to Carlisle and Esme. Esme wrapped me straight into her arms, substituting Carlisle's shoulder for mine.

'My poor, poor baby,' she whispered, hugging me tightly. It took me a moment or so to realize that she was talking about Conn and what he did to me.

'It's okay, I'm okay,' I assured her and she smiled, pressing her lips to my forehead. I smiled and hugged her once more, quickly, before swapping to Carlisle. Carlisle didn't say anything, we just hugged instead. When I eventually pulled back I looked around the room, my forehead furrowing in confusion.

'He's not here,' Alice stated and I shot her a look that said na shit, Sherlock, 'He'll walk through that door in thirty eight seconds,' she continued and I smiled.

Those thirty eight seconds were the longest of my life, I was fidgeting constantly, unsure of what to do or say. The door opened and I froze where I was standing. Edward trudged in, looking down at the ground. He didn't even notice me. He sat down with his back to me and stared at his hands. I sighed heavily.

'Didn't even notice me,' I mumbled to myself and Edward's head snapped up.

'Did anyone else hear that or am I going crazy?' He asked and I giggled, willing myself to disappear. I felt a tingle and I looked down at my hand. I saw nothing.

'Edward,' I called and his head span around. He looked for a moment but he couldn't see me. Everyone else looked around but they couldn't see me either. 'Edward, can't you see me? I'm right here,' I stated, trying to hold back my entertainment.

'I'm definitely going crazy,' he mumbled, scanning the area one more time before turning back around. I made myself reappear.

'Edward, I'm behind you,' I called but he shook his head. Stubborn. I snuck forward silently until my lips were right by his ear. 'I'm right next to you,' I whispered and he clenched his eyes together. I pressed my lips to the side of his face and Edward's eyes shot wide open. He span around and grabbed my face between his hands.

'Bella,' he sighed and I nodded, resting my forehead against his.

'Edward,' I replied. Edward frowned.

'You're not real. I must've gone insane,' he murmured to himself.

'I'm real Edward. I came back for you. I promised I would. You didn't hear me though,' I told him and he smiled weakly at me. I stood up, pulling him with me, and I lead him to the door. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I just ignored them, opening the door and pulling Edward out into the corridor. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist slowly and Edward walked in the general direction of my room, staring at me and ignoring all the other vampires that saw us.

Edward lay me down on my bed gently and he crawled on top of me, kissing my lips softly and sensually. I rolled us over and straddled his lap.

'Let me prove to you I'm real,' I whispered and Edward pulled my lips back to his, the rest of our night dissipating into pleasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a sharp rap at our door and Edward pulled away from me, kissing my nose gently as he pulled on his boxers. He opened the door and I sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheet around myself and running my hand through my hair. I had sex hair. Figures.

Alice appeared in my - or was it our? - room, looking slightly annoyed.

'Bella, we only just got you back and you disappeared again,' Alice whined, looking directly at me.

'Alice, as much as I love you, I love Edward more,' I told her apologetically. Alice glared at me before pouting.

'But I'm your best friend,' she whined. I laughed.

'We'll meet you in the throne room in a few minutes,' I promised and she nodded, walking to the door.

'By the way Aro, Marcus and Caius are out hunting, they left you in charge,' she added before leaving.

Edward came over to the bed and sat down next to me, his hand going to the back of my neck as he pulled my face closer to his so he could kiss me. Our kiss was gentle and sweet, totally romantic. We didn't make anymore body contact than touching each others faces. After a little bit Edward pulled away from me, sighing.

'Alice will be pissed if we aren't there soon,' he murmured and I nodded. Edward pulled his clothes on quickly and I walked to my wardrobe. After pulling on underwear I pulled a long tight black tank on that covered my ass and clung to all my curves. I threw on a shorter tight white cami over the top of that and pulled some black combat boots on. My outfit was quite emo but I looked hot.

I ran a comb through my hair a few times and Edward came up behind me, taking the comb from my hands and completing the task for me. We walked to the throne room together, hand in hand, savouring every moment we had together. We walked into the room and there were four ragged, wild-looking vampires with bright red eyes standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the guard. I pushed through the ring of vampires to stand in front of the vampires. I was in charge and I knew what I was doing.

'Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?' I asked, my voice full of authority. The vampires all sneered at me. 'Tell me now or I'll kill you myself,' I threatened and one of them walked forward slightly, taking stance as leader.

'We want to speak to one of the Volturi leaders,' the man growled and I checked my nails out of boredom.

'They're hunting. I'm in charge. Now speak,' I commanded again. The smallest vampire burst out laughing.

'You're the highest member of the guard! You wish!' He snorted a laugh. Before he could say anything else I was upon him, twisting his arms in such a way as to cause him pain.

'Don't mock me, I could end you before you even move,' I hissed dangerously, throwing him to the ground.

'Peace, Adam,' the "leader" ordered and the smallest male settled down. The leader turned his attention back to me. 'We want to inform you of a certain ... Movement ... Taking place in France. There is an army there being created by a man named Laurent. There are fifty right now and he is creating more. Their object is to bring you down,' the man informed us and Victoria swept forward to my side.

'Laurent. What does he want!?' She hissed. I shrugged before turning back to him.

'Were you created by him?' I asked and they nodded.

'We've been vampires for a year and our strength is waning. We were ordered to be dispatched but they sent us in as a group and we overpowered the man who was supposed to kill us,' the leader explained. I nodded slowly, unsure whether this man spoke the truth or not. I turned my head to Edward and he nodded. The man spoke the truth.

'Thank you for coming to warn us. It is nice to know that you took your time to do so,' I spoke and the man nodded to me, smiling a little.

'Anything for a pretty lady,' he smiled and Edward growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four men - Kyle, the leader, Adam, Luca and Keith - had been inducted to the guard. Aro's idea. We spent most of our nights in the throne room, calling in favours and talking to old friends. Alice had told us that by the time Laurent arrived in three months he would have an army of eight six at most. The numbers were likely to go down by about ten due to the newborns fighting and Laurent dispatching others. In other words we needed at least forty vampires. There were thirty six in the guard - including the Cullens and the four newborns we had acquired - so we didn't really need many more. However we had managed to get Siobhan's coven, the Denali, the Amazon's, the Romanian's and quite a few other covens to help. How Aro got the Romanian's to help I'll never know but he managed it.

I sat in one of the TV rooms with Edward, Theo and Rosie, Edward and I telling them a story. It was our story basically but we changed the names and other bits. Edward was telling them about how the vampire called Jeremy had left the human girl called Stacey when Alice burst into the room.

'We need a tactics meeting in the throne room right now. My vision just changed,' she rushed.

**Muahaha!!! Laurent made a come back! I'm not sure if I wrote it that he was dead in Daybreak or Sundown but he isn't anymore and he's back with a vengeance. Woohoo! And a battle with eighty newborns. That sounds painful.**

**I'm in Kenya for the next two weeks so I can't write or update. Sorry!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw water over me then wire me up to a very large electrical output? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	5. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
